Ur's Return
by ArrowStar17
Summary: When Lyon and Gray are forced to cast a special spell, something unexpected happens...


**Chapter 1**

 _ **This is my 1st story and I'm not good at this but I'm giving it a try. Also I would like you to meet my friend Rosa Arrowstar.**_

" _ **What's up savages, wait why can't I see them?"**_

 _ **Because Rosa this is not the real world where you don't exist. Also Rosa Arrowstar might become pretty important ;)**_

 _ **If it turns out no one likes it I will NOT post anymore chapters. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**_

'Man what am I thinking!' Lyon thought. 'I understand that it's Ur's death anniversary but why do I have to go see HIM' 'Oh that's right he's your little brother'

Lyon was walking around Magnolia heading towards a certain guild. Since it was Ur's death anniversary Lyon thought it would be a good idea to take a job with Gray. However he was feeling very conflicted on whether he should continue or go back to Lamia Scale. He finally made it to Fairy Tail and walked through the doors. There he saw another fight between Gray and Natsu.

"Come on Ice Princess you can do better than that!" Natsu screamed while throwing a chair at Gray.

"I'll show you that you shouldn't have messed with me today Flame Brain!" Gray yelled back while ducking the chair. Lyon noticed how tired and upset Gray looked. As if he couldn't sleep last night.

Suddenly time seemed to stand still, the chair that Gray had ducked landed on the brand new strawberry cake that Erza had just bought.

"You have 5 seconds to run Natsu and Gray." Erza said in her most dangerous voice yet.

"5"

"Oh crap look at what we did Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"4"

"Yeah enough talking let's run!" Natsu yelled.

"3"

"Running is not MANLY!" Elfman yelled.

"2"

"But running from **Erza** is MANLY!" Elfman squeaked scared of what the infamous Titania might do.

"1"

At that moment Gray and Natsu were terrified. There was no way they could out run Erza now! However luck was with them as Wendy pulled another cake out of the oven she said "Here Erza I made a strawberry cake! Why don't you try it?"

"It certainly looks and smells delicious!" Erza exclaimed. Erza slowly took a bite, Natsu and Gray held their breath in case Erza remembered that she was mad at them.

"My this is amazing Wendy" Erza immediately began eating the cake.

Gray and Natsu released their breath. At that time Natsu smelled someone new.

"Hey guys when did Lyon get here" Natsu said just now noticing him.

"I've been here for awhile but I didn't want to interfere with your fight" Lyon explained.

"Well why did you come to Fairy Tail?" Erza asked.

"Well I was thinking of taking Gray on a job, if that's OK?" Lyon asked nervously. Lyon knew that all of Gray's guild mates would protect him with their lives. Especially if Gray wasn't acting right.

"Why not? I'll go get a job request." Gray selected a job request that paid decent.

"Here I got one near the ocean that needs someone to deal with a wizard terrorizing the village." Gray said.

"Cool, shall we get going?" Lyon asked.

The two ice-make wizards headed towards the train station and bought two tickets to a place near Mermaid Heel. But once they got off the train they would had to walk about ten miles.

"Man if Natsu went on this job he'd be throwing up his guts and cursing the train, his motion sickness, and being a dragonslayer!" Gray laughed. Lyon noticed that he looked as if he was about to pass out. He wanted Gray to sleep without feeling like he was being forced to sleep.

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night with all the jobs I had taken lately. We have three hours until the train stops. I'm going to get some sleep." Lyon said

"I think I'll do the same." Gray replied. Lyon watched Gray start to nod off. His chin just barely touching his chest. Lyon knew it had to be very comfortable for his little brother figure, so he decided to move beside him so Gray can lay on him.

"I can't get comfortable I'm moving" Lyon whispered to himself. He sat next to Gray and pretended to be asleep. Slowly after finally getting use to the figure next to him, Gray put his head on Lyon's shoulder. After making sure that Gray was asleep Lyon fell asleep with the scent and sound of his little brother safe and resting.

10 minutes before their stop Gray was woken by a hand shaking him. "Gray get up 10 minutes to our stop" Lyon said. Lyon spoke softly and gently shook Gray. Lyon really didn't want to wake Gray up, especially when Gray was finally loosening up and started looking better.

"Okay I'm up. Where to?" Gray asked.

"All it says is that we have to beat the wizard." Lyon replied.

"Well I say let's head towards the ocean. I have a feeling that something's there." Gray said. When they got there, there was something there. More like someone! They watched as the wizard with dark blue hair and a black coat started destroying everything in its path.

"Hey you! Who are you and why are you destroying everything?!" Gray shouted.

"My name is Pluto and I'm in a dark guild called the Black Hole. We want to destroy the world and create a new and better one!" Pluto yelled. Suddenly he launched an attack on the ice mages. That's when a full on out battle started.

"Man he's tough" Lyon panted. They had been fighting for more than two hours and Pluto was not letting up his attack.

"Aww is the 'great and powerful' Lyon getting tired?" Gray teased

"Don't be silly no one can beat me, but on a more serious note we both know how drained we are, yet this wizard seems full of power! Lyon said, angry that this mage was beating them.

Suddenly Gray had an idea on how to beat Pluto. "Hey Lyon do you remember that spell Ur taught us, and she said it was best done in the ocean?" Gray asked.

"You mean Galaxa Ice? Yeah but it's so dangerous. The spell releases all of the magic power in the mage who casts it. With how low we are on magic power it either won't be enough or will kill us!" Lyon replied.

"I know but it's the only chance we have against him" Gray was determined that if this was the last time they fought they were going to win.

Lyon watched Gray heaving for air. 'He's determined to win, no matter the cost. "Okay you've convinced me, let's do it!"

They both stood in the ocean and chanted "Let the power of the ocean, stars and ice combine!" They both released all of their power, letting the spell control the magic.

The magic swirled transforming into a incredible power. All of the magic headed straight for Pluto, destroying the water mage. When the dust settled, Gray and Lyon were left standing!

"How do you think we're still alive?!" Lyon questioned.

"I don't know" Gray answered. The adrenaline was disappearing and leaving him exhausted. "Lets head back to our client, collect our money, rest up, then leave first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, let's go" Lyon answered still not completely sure but wanted to reassure Gray. He turned towards the client's house.

If anyone was paying attention they would have seen the ocean start to admit a soft glow.

"My children you have unleashed something that not even I could defeat. I hope that you are ready."

 **Hey guys! What did you think?! I know that Lyon and Gray were a bit oc but I'm trying my best to stick with their personalities.**

 **Arrowstar: Your writing sucks!**

 **Well that's rude, besides no one asked you.**

 **Anyway…. I'm going to see what people think before I post any other chapters.**

 **See later!**


End file.
